Just One More Kiss
by Rinoa Angel
Summary: The return of a familiar face brings back forgotten memories and forbidden love. A story of passion loyalty and deceit.
1. Distorted Reflection

Just One More kiss  
  
Chapter 1  
Distorted Reflection  
  
Seifer was beginning to question his state of mind at the time he had made this decision. Whatever was going through his head when the plan formulated had more than certainly vanished and he could no longer figure any conceivable explanation as to why he had thrown himself in to this situation.   
  
He had never been so afraid of something so trivial before in his whole life.  
  
He closed his eyes to the setting sun and inhaled deeply as if the extra oxygen would jump start his brain. He knew one thing for sure: excess drinking had terrible effects on his judgment and reasoning. Then again being anything other than stone cold sober at this point in time seemed like the best idea in the world. He knew he would have to face it eventually, but was it too soon? Or too late? He shook away the battle going on in side his head and bravely stepped forward. Deep down he knew this was the right thing to do.  
  
It was time to go home.   
  
***  
  
  
She tapped her nails on the arm of the chair impatiently, she had never been good at having to wait for anything and today was no exception. The anticipation waiting brought always made her nervous and being nervous often made her feel queasy. Right now she was trying her hardest to keep herself from throwing up everywhere.   
  
She fixed her gaze upon the large oak doors, which she was beginning to believe, had been sealed by some unseen force. She wondered if the length of time the doors had remained shut for was a good or a bad sign. Could she have said more? Did she say too much? It didn't matter anymore; she couldn't change anything now.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly?" A tall dark haired woman spoke as she stepped out from behind the door.  
  
Rinoa stood up, and waited.  
  
"Could you step back in the room please?" The women moved across and gestured for the younger girl to proceed inside.   
  
She walked back into the large conference room and looked at the faces of the twelve middle-aged men who sat around the dominating rectangular table, and waited.  
  
"Please take a seat," said the youngest member of the room who was sat at the top of the table.  
  
Rinoa sat at the opposite end of the table remaining silent.  
  
"Miss Heartilly we apologise for keeping you waiting for such a length of time," he said void of emotion. "We are pleased to tell you, however that we have reached a decision."  
  
Rinoa continued to stare at the man in front of her, her hands clasped tightly together on her lap. She held her breath and waited.  
  
"Now you must appreciate that this decision has been far from easy for us. Not just this government but the entire world has been in terrible disarray for the past ten months and you must realise that other more pressing matters have been given priority in this time. You should be thankful that your appeal has been dealt with at all."   
  
"Oh I am Mr. President, but surely-" he held his hand up to silence her.  
  
"I admire your persistence with the case in hand and have taken special consideration into it due to your personal involvement in relation to the Sorceress's war but am afraid to conclude that immediate action upon your request is impossible." The newly appointed president remained emotionless but maintained eye contact with the girl in front him.  
  
Rinoa's face fell. "But why? I-It's not like this issue hasn't been brought up before," she felt hot rage begin to race through her body, "There isn't a logical reason for this oppression to continue! No one is at war anymore the people of Timber deserve to be free!" She felt her nails dig in to the table in front of her.  
  
"I understand that, Miss Heartilly but as I said immediate action is impossible," he smiled at her. Rinoa glared back, she was in no mood to be patronised and at this moment in time she wanted nothing more to get out of this room. "Due to the large number of troops within the village it would be impossible to relocate them all immediately. We fear that the backlash from the townspeople would put many of our young soldiers lives in danger once the withdrawal notice had been issued-"  
  
"Bullshit" Rinoa got up from her seat and headed for the door.  
  
"Therefore, Miss Heartilly I felt it best to spend my vacation weekend organising a covert dispatch operation in order to remove the troops from Timber on Monday morning." He smiled smugly and waited for her response.  
  
Rinoa felt her heart leap in her chest. For the first time since she could remember she was speechless. She nodded and smiled in gratitude before pulling the heavy oak doors open.  
  
***  
  
It had been an uneventful day in Balamb Garden and that meant only one thing, thought the blonde martial artist: It was going to be a doubly boring day tomorrow. He yawned sluggishly and stretched in his chair before looking at his watch. 5:45 it read. He was never early for anything but on this occasion waiting in the cafeteria was marginally more exciting than waiting in his room.   
  
His attention was finally sparked by a group of girls giggling at a table a short distance away from his own. He discreetly honed into their conversation. It didn't take him long to realise they were having an in depth discussion about their menstrual cycles, he prayed the others would be there soon.   
  
"Hey there, Zelly!" A cheery voice came in answer to his prayers.  
  
"Hey Selphie! How are you? What you been up to? Tell me about your day, I want to know everything! No, wait, maybe I don't...."   
  
"Whoa there, Mr eager beaver! Have you been drinking too much caffeine again?" Selphie sat down looking concerned.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Zell replied. "Hey, where's Irvine?"  
  
"What? He's just behi-" Selphie got up again and looked around the room search of her stray boyfriend.  
  
She spotted him talking to a voluptuous blonde standing next to the vending machine.   
  
"Irvine Kinneas!" She yelled while marching up to the tall cowboy causing the majority of the room to stop mid sentence and observe the scene.  
  
Irvine looking somewhat like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car smiled sheepishly at the girl standing beside him. He opened his mouth in attempt to explain his innocence to his now fuming girlfriend as she approached him, but was cut short in surprise as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off to the table.  
  
The three sat in complete silence and the rest of the room slowly began to return to their meals and pick up their individual conversations. Selphie sat sternly with her arms folded with a guilty looking Irvine beside her resting his head on his hand sulkily. Zell sat opposite looking increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
The lull was suddenly interrupted by the heavy thud of papers being dropped on to the table.  
  
"Quistis!" Zell exclaimed excitedly. "Quisty is here you guys, she'll have something interesting to say... won't you? He said turning to the slender blonde woman.  
  
"Someone kill me." She whimpered flopping down in her seat glaring absently at the large stack of paper in front of her. She sighed. "I've got fourteen hours to grade one hundred and fifty nine and a half exam papers."   
  
"A hundred and fifty nine and a half?" Selphie questioned.   
  
"Yeah." The blonde responded and it seemed as though she had no intention of explaining. "One student had a nose bleed over half of his paper."  
  
The others looked concerned.  
  
"He asked if he could re-take the second half of the exam," she continued, "I said if he did I'd fail him."  
  
The others looked shocked.  
  
"What?" She asked looking round at their faces. "Knowing that I'm already half a paper down is the only thing keeping me going at the minute!"  
  
The others remained silent for a short while glancing uncomfortably between one another.  
  
"Quistis Trepe everyone!" Irvine exclaimed "Manic depressive of the year!"  
  
Zell and Selphie smirked at one another while Quistis sat looking unimpressed staring sternly at Irvine. Just before he attempted to apologise Quistis burst into laughter.  
  
"You know," she chuckled, "you guys are the only ones who keep me sane."  
  
"Come on Quis, you know you love teaching really," Selphie said.  
  
"Yeah the teaching bit it okay but grading papers is defiantly not my idea of fun!" She sat back in her chair "These past ten months have been so hectic, so much has happened I sometimes wonder if things will ever get back to normal. I mean dozens of cadets have dropped out after what happened but I swear, at least three times as many people have signed up. Sometimes I don't know if I can cope."  
  
The others listened solemnly.  
  
"It's just," she continued, "all this media hype is making us out to be super hero's but we're not... well I'm not, I'm just me and I think sometimes people forget that. Sometimes I wish everything would just go back to normal and people could accept me for who I am." She gazed off in to the distance sorrowfully.  
  
"I agree," Zell said after a short pause. "Things have really changed, and it sucks! Any missions that have come up recently have been given to rookies 'cause Garden couldn't possibly impose on us anymore and if we do get work it's usually clean up missions!"  
  
"Hey! Clean up jobs are just as important as any other!" Selphie said tetchily.   
  
Zell looked over at his friend inwardly kicking himself for being so thoughtless. Selphie's old home in Trabia was still in ruins and volunteers were diminishing by the day.   
  
"They're just really boring!" She finished winking at Zell cheekily.   
  
"If you don't like it you can always leave." A voice said making them all jump.  
  
"Squall!" Squealed Selphie, "Why'd you have to sneak up on us all the time!?"  
  
Squall sat down and rested his arms on the table.  
  
"I think we've hurt our commander's feelings," Quistis said after a while.  
  
"No, not really," he said apathetically, "I agree as well, things have been depressingly quiet around here lately but what do you want? Another war?"  
  
There was a silent pause.  
  
"Well maybe just a little one." Irvine said quietly.  
  
Selphie slapped him round the head knocking his trademark Stetson off.   
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed pouting moodily.  
  
"So, Squall, bud! Got any new missions lined up for us? Please?" Zell questioned desperately.  
  
"Nope. Well, not unless you want to go to FH and help fix the sewerage system," he said with a slight smile.  
  
Zell made a disgusted face. "Euugh, no way!"  
  
"Really?" Squall said, "not even if I told you that I'm putting Selena in charge of the squad?"   
  
"Where do I sign up?" Zell said without hesitation.  
  
"Come on Zell we all know that if you did go you'd spend all the time moping round like a love sick puppy and if you did manage to catch her eye you'd promptly run away in the opposite direction!" Irvine teased.  
  
"Aww don't be so mean to poor Zelly," Quistis interjected, "it's not his fault he's a total failure with girls!"  
  
"Hey!" Zell exclaimed defensively. "What is it? Pick on Zell day?" He slumped in his seat grumpily. "Anyways, where's Rinoa got to?" He said desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"I think she's in the library actually," Squall said.  
  
"What's she doing there?" Zell questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe you should go get her?" Squall continued trying hard to keep a straight face.   
  
Zell stood up. The others were doing their best to keep from laughing; winding Zell up was always so easy.  
  
"Hey!" He cried out "I see what you're doing! You're trying to make me go to the library and bump in to Selena, aren't you!?"  
  
"What? No! Would I ever do such a thing!?" Squall replied a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Zell sat back down. "You know I think I preferred you before you found a sense of humour." He said grumpily.  
  
The others fell about laughing.  
  
After a while Selphie spoke, "Zell's right, you know."  
  
"What that Squall should go back to his grumpy old self?" Irvine questioned.  
  
"No, about Rinoa she was meant to meet us here almost twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Do you think its bad news?" Quistis offered.  
  
"Well she said she'd come and meet us whatever the out come." Squall said. "So I guess we'll just have to wait and see.  
  
***  
  
Nothing seemed to have changed. The halls were the same, the tranquil sound of the running fountains was the same even the sweet fragrance of the flowers brought him nostalgia. The only thing that had changed were the faces. He didn't recognise anyone. Just a year ago he would have been making sarcastic comments to almost anyone that walked past, tripping up the odd geek or two for laughs and giving high fives to the few 'friends' he had. But no one called his name, no one even recognised him. Although that was probably a good thing he suddenly felt uncomfortably alone.  
  
He walked around the perimeter of the school until he came to the dormitory wing. He hesitated before continuing in the direction of his old room. He walked along the path he had done countless times before in the past; he would never forget the way. He stopped at the door reading the silver numbers 307 in his head. He remembered the first day he moved in to this room. He was only ten years old when they had moved him from his original room. After a long running chain of practical jokes the end of the line came when he put worms in the bed of the boy next door and told him that they were there because he had wet the bed. The faculty found the poor boy sleeping on the floor a week later.  
  
Seifer smiled at the memory. Winding up little Zell Dincht was always too easy.  
  
He took the silver key card out of his wallet and swiped it through the slot next to the door. He was confronted by a dull beep and the door remained firmly shut. He sighed, slightly disappointed and dejected at the thought that someone else was now occupying his room. He turned and walked slowly away.  
  
Not even a year had passed yet it felt like a lifetime. Events he had never thought conceivable had come to pass with him at the forefront, always the centre of attention. But there were consequences running along side the glory he had dreamt of since he was young. His mind had been twisted and manipulated. He had lost touch of reality. There was so much that he could not remember and so much he wished that he could take back. No matter how much he wished for it though, he knew that no power on earth could change the past. He never thought that he would be able to face it after everything that had happened but the silent solitude that he had endured over the past year was slowly sending him mad.   
  
In the end he had nowhere else to go. No matter how hard he ran from the past some how Garden was destined to be the place he ran to. It was his home and the only place he felt that he would ever feel at peace. The irony was, however that it was also probably the one main establishment that would never welcome him back with open arms. He was a traitor, and no matter how much he tried to justify his actions he would probably always been perceived as one. But he had to try he had no other options.   
  
It was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, he would have to confront all the people he had grown up with, the people who he had fought against time and again, he would have to face them and say sorry. Seifer had never been one to be any good at grovelling and as much as he despised the thought that he would have face his old rival and apologise he knew that it was going to be the only thing he could do.   
  
As he climbed the flight of stairs leading to the central elevator his mind took him as far back as he could remember. To the last day at his old orphanage. A memory, which had been artificially repressed for so long by the influence of his Gf's. He could see all their faces, Squall sitting next to the wall silently with Zell trying his best to attract his attention by flinging himself across the room in attempt to do a back flip, Irvine wearing the oversized cowboy hat which his biological father had given to him, little Selphie dancing around twirling her hair on her finger and big sister Quistis engrossed in some really big book. Then he thought back to a more resent memory of his surrogate family when they confronted him for the final time in Lunatic Pandora. He thought of their faces then: hard and bitter in front of their enemy void of any emotion they might have once had for him. Deep down he knew that he only had himself to blame for the positions they were all put in to. Even before the sorceress manipulated his mind he created a barrier between the two sides and he knew that it was up to him to beak it down.   
  
The shrill ring announcing the elevator's arrival shattered his thoughts. He moved aside partly in aid to let whoever might be occupying to lift to exit and partly because he wasn't ready to be faced with his past quite yet.   
  
Almost in slow motion his past rushed back in to his present.   
  
Rinoa.  
  
It was like he had forgotten she had ever existed and as she ran out and down the stairs in front of him hundreds of memories came flooding back and he felt his stomach tighten. Why had he never thought of the possibility that she would be here? She was a part of it as well after all. Facing her was now the only thing in his mind everything now seemed subordinate. How would he ever be able to look her in the face after everything they went through together... and everything he tore apart?   
  
He didn't care how all he knew was that he had to he had to see her again.  
  
He needed to see her again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: After wanting to write a serious fic for a long time I started on one about a year ago called Dangerously in Love. After spending a LOT of time writing out the first three chapters before uploading I was seriously annoyed (to say the least) when my computer blew up and my story was destroyed. After about six months of moping about and feeling sorry for myself I decided to start afresh and produced this. I really hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate it if you could send in a review or e-mail me at rinoa_ffangel@yahoo.co.uk to tell me what you thought. Oh and a small tip from me to you: Always make a back up copy! ^_^ 


	2. Forgotten Memories

Just One More Kiss  
By Rinoa Angel  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Forgotten Memories  
  
  
Her surroundings past by her in a blur. Her eyes were fixed on their destination yet it was not nearing her at the speed she was intending. The grin plastered on her face was probably enough to persuade most of the people she passed to believe that the next place she would be running towards would be a mental home. She could hardly contain herself any longer. For years she had dreamt of this day and now she was finally relaying the good news to the people she loved most in the world. As she sprinted around the curved hallway images of the day SeeD came to help the cause flashed through her mind. She couldn't wait to see their faces when she told them.   
  
  
"Could all SeeD personnel please report to the level four conference room immediately. I repeat: Could all SeeD personnel please report to the level four-conference room immediately. Thank you."  
  
"Hey, sounds important!" Irvine said after the message.  
  
"Finally something exciting is happening around here!" Zell said as the group raced towards the exit.  
  
"But what about Rinoa?" Selphie questioned.  
  
"It's SeeD business, she'll understand." Squall replied.  
  
  
Rinoa stopped in her tracks after hearing the announcement. Her heart sank. She saw the others appear from the cafeteria after a short while and run clockwise around the hall. She was disappointed that her news was intercepted by 'official SeeD business' but relived that Zell had taken the lead and chosen the route, which travels past the library. She resented the fact that all her friends were SeeD but knew that she would never sign up herself. Even though most of the missions were justified in their cause she knew she wouldn't be able to fight for something that she didn't believe in. Besides that she was too highly strung to be treated like a puppet she had to do things her own way. Although at times she may have made some wrong decisions and her methods may have not gone according to the 'book' she had a passion that drove her and she had learnt her lessons well. And it paid off she thought smiling to herself. After everything she had gone through, after countless people had told her that her plight was worthless she had succeeded.   
  
She couldn't wait to tell everyone but she guessed she'd have to. She made her way slowly to her dorm room and although she knew she would never be able to get to sleep with so much on her mind she thought it best to try. It had been an especially long few days and she hadn't slept at all the night before. As she reached her room she took her key card out then noticed that the light on the electronic key slot at the side of the door was flashing red. Some one had tried to get in.   
  
***  
  
Seeing her had thrown him. One person had complicated everything. So many feelings he thought were lost had come back and now, suddenly so many new one's had been found. He needed to breathe.   
  
He took the elevator to the second floor and made his way to the exit past the classroom. The wind was cool and sharp there and he welcomed it gladly. He walked slowly over to the balcony and observed the familiar surroundings. He shut his eyes. It wasn't meant to be this way. He wasn't meant to feel like this, he wasn't meant to show emotion. But then again wasn't that the reason for coming here? To show that he had changed? Why was he trying to be some one he was not?   
  
He regained his composure. Inhaling deeply he went over his original plan in his mind. It was simple; go to the headmaster, ask for forgiveness, re-enrol to the academy, act like nothing happened, study for a year, pass his exams and become a SeeD at the end of it! He rubbed his eyes with his hand. Who was he kidding? It was never going to be that easy and now there was a complication in the equation: Rinoa. It wasn't like he could just go over and talk to her; Even though he couldn't fully remember what happened the last time they had seen each other he did know it involved kidnapping her and sacrificing her to an infinitely evil sorceress. What if she could never forgive him?  
  
He stared out once again over the horizon. The sun was beginning to set, it's crimson rays bleeding into the darkening sky. His heart ached. He turned away and moved slowly towards the exit his mind swimming. He looked back up at the building when he had departed in the same way he had earlier that day unsure if he would come back.  
  
***  
  
It was getting late, they had to be done by now? It was beginning to feel like she was always being kept waiting. Like she never came first. She walked aimlessly around the halls keenly observing each individual that she came across. She was yet to see anyone familiar. She crossed her arms to her chest in frustration. She looked around the building that had been her home for nearly a year and her mind began to wonder about the future when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind. She span round in surprise.  
  
"Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me!" She gasped.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to!" An amused looking Squall replied. "I was just coming to look for you."  
  
She frowned. "You took your time didn't you?"  
  
"It's not my fault, you know how Cid goes on!"   
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "Humm... well what was so important that it took nearly four hours to explain? Or is it official SeeD business?" She added sarcastically.  
  
"No actually that's what I came to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh, and there I was thinking you just came to see me!" She joked.  
  
"Well that too!" He defended himself, "but this is actually pretty serious." He sat down on a near by bench and she followed suit.  
  
"Okaaay...?"  
  
"Apparently there have been reports of a spy somewhere in garden. They've told us to be aware of any unusual activity."  
  
She starred at him for a moment. "That took four hours to say?"  
  
He scowled at her lack of understanding. "Security has been slack ever since the end of the war. There could be someone wondering around gathering information right at this very minute and we'd be none the wiser!"  
  
"Well what information would they be gathering!? All the top secret stuff is kept under wraps, even I don't know anything!"  
  
"That's true all the confidential stuff is kept pretty safe. We're guessing that whoever it is would be observing the working's of the school; what's happening when, who's doing what at what time. You know?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "So it's most likely to be someone who's recently enrolled then?"  
  
"Well yes, maybe but as I said I don't think security would pick up on anyone coming in repeatedly, there's no longer anyone at the entrance, anyone's free to get in!"  
  
"So you're saying that no one would notice some guy sneaking around with a notebook and a dodgy hat?"  
  
He looked at her with puzzlement "You've never been a spy before have you?"  
  
She laughed. "Well if I was going to be one that's what I'd look like!"  
  
"But then everyone would know what you were doing and that defeats the whole object!"  
  
She sat and thought for a second.  
  
"......damn."  
  
He looked at his watch. "Right, I've got to go meet the others to discuss strategy." He got up to leave.  
  
"What!? What were you doing for four hours!?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Sorry Rin, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." She said sulkily.  
  
"Hey, less of that! Once you start saying it, it's like a disease! See you later!" He turned and began to walk away.  
  
She jumped up. "Hey! Don't you want to hear my news!?"   
  
"Yeah, I heard! Congratulations, sweetheart." He came back and kissed her on the forehead. " I knew you could do it!"   
  
She stood there silently as he walked away. After all the waiting she never got to tell him! She turned round and kicked the bench in annoyance.   
  
***  
  
"Hold on one moment please, Sir," the less than chirpy secretary said even before Seifer had the chance to open his mouth. It appeared that she had only arrived moments before he had and she looked in dire need for a caffeine fix.   
  
He took a seat on an oversized sofa next to the door and watched her desperately try and sort out her workstation in a professional manner. The early morning sunlight cascaded through the vertical blinds on the window creating shadows like prison bars on the floor. He smiled to himself as he thought back to the time when he felt that Garden was like a prison and now he was doing all he could to beak in. a military academy isn't the best place for a rebellious child to grow up in.  
  
"Okay, sorry about that. What can I do for you, sir?" The timid secretary asked.  
  
"That's okay. New to the job?" Seifer questioned.  
  
She looked away, embarrassed. "First day. Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No, no it's just that I didn't recognise you."  
  
She smiled but said no more about the statement.  
  
"I came to talk with the headmaster."  
  
"Certainly, do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. I'm an old student, came to see if it would be possible to re-enrol." He stood in front of her hopefully. She looked unsure of what to do.   
  
"Umm... hold on a minute I'll just ask him if he's busy or not."  
  
She pressed down on the intercom. "H-headmaster Cid?"  
  
"Good morning Nikkie," the old, familiar voice replied. "Please, call me Cid."  
  
"Oh, okay, Cid; there's someone here to see you, a former student, shall I send them up?"  
  
"An old student you say!? Well, yes, yes send them up!" He said excitedly.  
  
She removed her finger from the button on the intercom and turned to Seifer.   
  
"Okay, you're in luck! Go head it's just up the elevator and down the hall." She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." Seifer smiled back and took her directions.  
  
"Nikkie?" Cid's voice came once again.  
  
"Yes headmas- I mean Cid?"  
  
"Can you give me their name please, then?"   
  
She froze for a second and bit her lip. "Ummm.... I err- forgot to take their name, Sir. I'm so sorry I-"  
  
"It's okay, Nikkie," The headmaster cut her off. "Just try and remember for next time!"  
  
"Y-yes sir I will!"  
  
  
Cid sat back in his chair and chuckled to himself, poor girl. He searched his brain for who could possibly be paying him a visit. Even though he was very busy with the new scare of an infiltration within his school he always had time to meet old students. He looked upon many of them as his children and being the old sentimental that he was he enjoyed seeing them again.  
  
Before he had time to ponder the thought anymore a knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in!" He called out.  
  
The door opened and a tall figure entered the room. He tried his hardest not to look too shocked.  
  
"Seifer Almasy." He stated. "Well, you're the last person I expected."  
  
"I know Sir, and I'm sorry if I have surprised you but I wasn't sure that I'd get a reply if I wrote to you before hand."   
  
Cid looked up at him unsure of how to respond to what he had just said.  
  
"You see I realised that I can't keep running away, that I have to face my past, and this was the place to start." He looked in to the old man's eyes pleadingly.  
  
"So what are you saying, Seifer?" He questioned even though he was fairly sure of the answer a test of Seifer's pride may help to sway his decision.   
  
Seifer looked straight into Cid's eyes. "I want to re-enrol. I want to become a SeeD.... I want to come home, Sir."  
  
***  
  
The day had past rather uneventfully for Rinoa. She had desperately wanted to get in touch with all of her old friends from Timber to tell them the good news but she had agreed with the President that she would keep the information quiet so that the troops could be moved out with minimal hassle. She had spent most of her day reading in the library and helping Quistis out marking her exam papers. It was early evening and Rinoa decided to grab something to eat from the cafeteria.  
  
As she neared her destination she saw Squall walking up to meet her with his hand behind his back.  
  
"Hey." He said once they were in hearing distance of one another.  
  
She smiled. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Me? Nothing! Would I ever hide anything from you?" He feigned shock.  
  
"So that's just some new disability then is it?! She said pointing to his arm.  
  
"Ah! Observant as always! It's for you actually."  
  
"What, I'm getting a disabled boyfriend as a present?!"  
  
"No." He pulled out a bunch of red and white roses. "These."  
  
She felt her heart miss a beat; he'd never done anything like this for her before. She felt tears of happiness form behind her eyes.  
  
She beamed up at him. "What's the occasion!?"  
  
"What do you think!? You freed a whole town from oppression! I think that deserves at least flowers," he said softly drawing a hand down her hair.  
  
"Thank you... they're gorgeous."  
  
"I felt bad that I was busy all of yesterday. I know you were desperate to talk about it and I promise you can have me all to yourself for the rest of the day."   
  
She looked at her watch and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're so generous."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm also taking you out to dinner." He smiled smugly.  
  
Her face lit up once again. "Really!?"  
  
"That is, of course, if you want to?"  
  
"Of course I want to! Eating anywhere apart from the cafeteria is luxury!"  
  
His face dropped. "Oh, well I was just gonna order something out from there."  
  
She frowned at him. "You know, I think I like you less now you've found a sense of humour."  
  
"You know?" He said putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the parking lot. "Zell said the very same thing to me the other day."  
  
***  
  
He had felt his stomach twist as he saw the scene in front of him. He had finally plucked up the courage to speak to her; he'd even gone over what he was going to say and what happens? Squall gets in the way. Were they really together!? How could she fall for someone like Squall he was so... unlike himself. He sighed. He hadn't yet thought of the possibility that she had found someone else. To tell the truth he hadn't really thought about her much for a long while. Now it seemed she was all that was in his mind.   
  
He felt anger and pain boil up together inside of him. He needed to get it out of his system. It made him feel weak, not in control of himself. He made his way to the training area and drew his gun blade.   
  
***  
  
It was late when they finally got back. Everywhere was quiet and the lights were dim. The soothing sounds of the fountains were echoing around the walls. It was nice to be able to spend some time together; just the two of them, the chance was a rare thing. As they walked back to the dorm wing hand in hand Rinoa thought back over the time they had been together. Nearly a year now. She loved him and he loved her, they were so comfortable in each other's company it felt as though they had known one another forever. She smiled to herself and cuddled up closer to her boyfriend.  
  
It had been a tough relationship, especially at the beginning. People don't change over night and she remembered how frustrated she used to get with him when he used to blow her out in favour for sitting in his room and 'thinking.' They used to argue a lot of the time-well it was mostly Rinoa shouting and Squall being his dismissive self and doing all he could to get out of the situation, but things had got better quickly. Slowly Squall began to show signs of becoming a 'normal' boyfriend; calling to see how she was, going out of his way to help her, surprising her with dates out and most recently buying her flowers.  
  
She couldn't imagine them being apart but now she had achieved her goal of freeing Timber she had to start thinking about the future. They both knew it but neither wanted to talk about it until it was absolutely necessary.   
  
"Well here we are," Squall said as they reached her dorm room.  
  
"I've had a fantastic evening Squall, thank-you."   
  
"It was the least I can do, you more than deserved it." He smiled at her and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well I don't deserve you." She replied wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Of course you do." He said softly.  
  
She exhaled contently and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.  
  
He moved back, breaking the moment and looked into her eyes. "You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said quietly, "just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The future."  
  
He pulled her close again. "You know what you're problem is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think too much."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for the advice."  
  
"Anytime."   
  
He moved close to her and kissed her softly.  
  
"I'll come and see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as it's not too early!"   
  
"Of course not, I wouldn't want to disturb your beauty sleep!"   
  
She laughed, "How rude!"  
  
"Goodnight, Rin," he said kissing her again before he headed off towards his own room.  
  
"Night," she replied pulling her key card out of her bag. She looked at the pannel in front of her. At least no one else had tried to get in, she thought to herself.  
  
She opened the door and the image of a tall figure in front of her made her heart stop.  
  
"Seifer!?"  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There you go! Second chapter up-sorry it took so long! Please review I thrive on feedback people! I'm also going to upload the second attempt of the first chapter (@_@) of my other story 'Dangerously in Love' so go read that & tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!   
  
Rinoa Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing! 


End file.
